The Alliance
by Prince Nikko
Summary: when the world puts pressure on Vash to pacify, he goes into isolation with his best friend Kiku, Vietnam and Taiwan join them eventuly and they have to stand together against those that are pissed at them, the fic is better then the summary, please read.


[hey guys, Prince Nikko here, I am new to writing and have no wishes to become a professional writer but i felt like making a fanfiction in my spare time so this will be it, this could range from 15 to 25 chapters depending on how i pace myself, the pairings are SwitzerlandxVietnam and JapanxTaiwan, but that wont be the main focus of the story, atleast not in the beginning. I hope you guys like it since this is my first fic, i could be screwing up how charictors are portrayed, critisism welcome but dont be overly harsh over it]

{I dont own Hetalia, im just a fan}

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Where am I!<p>

Vash grudgingly awakes and rubs a bump on his head, "what the fuck happened" he thought. He rubs his eyes and looks around…. He sees something wrong right off the bat, trees…. Lots of them….. and vines and bugs. He sighs and looks down at his body, he's shirtless, and the pants that are on him are unfamiliar…. Someone was involved in this, he just knew this had Hungary or Francis written all over it, he glared at the scenery around him and noticed a note, he stares at it intensely like he's going to scare it away with a gaze before picking it up and reading it.

"Ne soyez pas en retard mon ami~~~ nous vous attendons pour vous~~~ 3" the Note read.

Vash's eye twitches like crazy, "Francis you are so dead when I find you…" he's saving his loud voice for when he kills Francis on spot for this, he gets up and looks around, "well the jungle cant be that hard to navigate can it?" he sighed and started walking, looking at the trees, moss, anything that shows signs of life. Wait a second… "WAITING FOR ME WHERE YOU FUCKEN FRENCH BASTERD!" Vash yelled loudly in an outburst, birds flew off in all directions up to 20 yards away.

* * *

><p>!~!~The day before~!~!<p>

Francis was sitting around wondering what to get for his old colony, "hmmmm, what would she like" he though. He could get he- no, that wont due, how about- no, that simply isn't extravagant enough. Hmm, well she seems a bit anti-social at times how about…. A smirk slowly pulls on the sides of Francis's lips.

!~!~A few hours later~!~!

Francis decided that he would need an accomplice to subdue Vash so who better to get then Mr. Awesome himself~ he found Prussia heading to a bar and stopped him. "Mon ami, I was wondering if you would help me get a aa 'gift' for my old Colony"

Prussia turns to Francis "Ah Francis~ What can the awesome me do for you and your friend? Kesesesese"

"Well would you be awesome enough to help me knock out Vash and drive a plane for moi~"

"Ah? That sounds awesome~ Me and Gilbird will help you kesesese" responds Gilbert

Francis smirks a bit "Parfait~~~"

Gilbert puts an arm around Francis's neck "so what's the plan?"

!~!~The Next Morning~!~!

Francis is waiting in the bushes nearby Vash's house waiting for Prussia as Prussia finishes taking a piss and walks up beside Francis. "so how soon will he be out~?"

"Any moment now, so be quiet~" Gilbert responds, Francis ducks down and nods.

Vash comes out of his house and yawns, walking along the path; nothing is out of his usual morning routine, down to how many steps he takes before putting his hands in his pockets. Prussia starts to sneak up on him and gets very close, then he changes the sounds of his voice and yells "SURPRISE SWITZY" bringing a frying pan he sto- I mean borrowed from Elizaveta down on his head. Vash jumps and turns to meet the source of the sound but is hit on the head and falls to the ground.

"PARFAIT~" Francis said as he came over and picked him up, walking over to a small plane with Gilbert and he jumps behind the wheel of the plane

"Lets make this baby fly Gilbird~ kesesese" Gilbert exclaimed as Francis Stripped Vash of his weapons, equipment, knives and of course, his coat, shirt, socks and shoes~

"Ready for take off Mon Capitaine~"

"Then lets get up, everything ready co-pilot?"

"Piyo~!" Gilbird chirped

"Awesome~!" Gilbert started the engine, flipped a few switches and took off into the air, Francis sat in the back making his "present" stayed asleep.

A few hours later Gilbert landed the play on a small airport nearby the jungle and Francis got out, carrying Vash with him. "Thanks Mon Ami, the plan worked perfectly~"

"You're welcome but now I'll be going home to give Elizaveta her frying pan back… or I'll have a big problem kesesese~" then Gilbert takes off and flies back towards Europe.

Francis wastes no time, he knows it wont be long till Vash wakes up so he walks into the jungle and leaves Vash the prefect distance away from the site and writes on a little slip of paper "Ne soyez pas en retard mon ami~~~ nous vous attendons pour vous~~~ 3" and leaves towards his destination.

* * *

><p>!~!~Present time~!~!<p>

Vash sighed and started walking towards which way he thought someone might live in. He just sighs at all the bugs and vines around him, it's not his favorite place to be in, but what he trips over next startles him, he looks down at a dead body; he blinks at it for a few minutes and kneels down next to it, examining it. He sees an old soviet pistol and a combat knife, he sighs and takes them, puts the gun in his pocket and uses the knife to slash his way through the rest of the jungle till he gets close to a village. He blinks and leans against a tree staying out of sight, he listens in on 2 people making small talk.

"Làm thế nào bạn có ngày hôm nay?" one of them said

"Cùng tuổi, cùng tuổi, bạn?" the other responded

Vash tuned out the rest of the small talk and tried to figure out which language it was, his head started to ache from all the languages he knows, how many is it now, 7? 8? He couldn't even remember himself, he sighs and thinks; it's a very, very obscure language in his country, probably only used for special business reason…. Hmmm, well there is a jungle around him, a dead body with a soviet gun and a language he nearly recognizes… he finally puts it together and growls, "damn you Francis" he said disappearing into the Jungle.


End file.
